Imperial Hounds
''"The heretics call us dogs, and in that, they are right. Dogs are loyal, brave, and vicous in the defence of their master. I would rather be compared to the lowlyest cur than for a moment be known as a traitor." - ''Imperial Hounds Chapter Master, Rohan Kahmer The Imperial Hounds are a 21st (Cursed) founding, roughly Codex compliant, Space Marine Chapter. They were created with experemental Gene-Seed that was heavily modified and may have had more gene-seed organs implanted that were crafted by the Mechanicus's Magos. Though their exact linage is only known to the long dead magos who created them and the highest officers of the Inquasiton, it is rumored they were made with ancient gene-seed from the World Eaters. They are a fanaticly devoted Chapter, their loyalty to the Imperiums people and the Adeptus Mechanicus is absolute. (though the Inquasiton finds their loyalty to the other Adepta lacking) They are also notably faster, stronger, more durable and agressive than other Space Marines. Their Gene-Seed is prone to various instabilities and can only be succsessfully implanted in recruites who have particular sequences in their DNA. They are also known to be risk takers and sub-par stratagist, this was in the end the source of the Chapters near extinction. They are exremely loyal to their battle brothers, known to risk anything to rescue brothers cut off from the main lines and going to great lenghts to avange the fallen. They are also one of the most benovolent Chapters in exsistance, known to sacrifice themselves to defend even lowly Guardsmen. They believe that it is their sole duty to defend the Imperium, and will act on that duty unto their dying breath. They have also gained a reputation as relentless fighters and will hunt down the foe with dogged perserverence that has earned their 1st Company the moniqure "The Emporors Avengers". In its early days the Chapter was a fleet based crusaiding Chapter and at one point numbered well over 3,000. But costly campaings and strategic blunders saw the Chapters numbers plumet. By the end of the Fist Tryanic war, they numbered no more than 400. However this Chapter refuses to be taken of the list of active Chapters and continues to serve with distinction, they have settled on a world at the very center of the Ultima Segmentum and in spite of their small numbers they are none the less a force to be reckoned with. History Founding The Imperial Hounds were the result of arduious work done by the Magos of the 21st founding, they were one of the most radical attempts to improve on Astartes Gene-Seed. They had at least four experemental Gene-Seed organs implanted into their makeup that made them faster, stronger, and far more durable than any Space Marine before them. They were also linked together on a subconsious level, meaning that Battle Brothers could pick up on the urges and emotions of their fellows. This allowed them to corridinate in battle in a way that transended vox communications and made it impossible for corruption to spread beyond a handfull of marines. In spite of these ground breaking advancements, their were several severe drawbacks. First and foremost, the Imperial Hounds Gene-Seed was very difficult to craft and even though the Magos had a large stockpile of it (which allowed the Chapter to far exeed Codex regulations in numbers) it was inevitable that it would eventually run short. Compunding this was the highly agressive nature of the Hounds Astartes, though not insane or overly bloodthirsty, they did tend to rely on brute force and sheer numbers to acheive victory. Further more the Gene-Seed itself soon saw various drawbacks, although it did not mutate often it was incompatable with a majority of new recruites and would inevitably kill those who did not have a specific DNA sequence, the significance and exact nature of which is unkown. All this and more would lead to this Chapters downfall and near extinction. Crusaides The Imperial Hounds began their existance with much promise. They were favored by the Mechanicus's Magos as the greatest result of the 21st founding and thus were given various "blessings" by the Mechanicus. (which came in the form of advanced weaponary and large numbers of highly expericenced Tech-Marines) Their 'superior' Gene-Seed made them nigh unstoppable warriors and their numbers soon swelled. They were at the forefront of hundreds of Crusaides across the Millienia, earning renown and distinction as dire foes for the enemies of Man and the Emporor. They decimated legion after legion of Xenos and Chaos hordes, they conqured world after world in the Emporor's (or Omnimessiah's) holy name, and they were heralded as defeneders of the innocent and guardians of knowlege. But behind all the glory and battle honors, the Chapter was slowly dying. 3,000 became 2,000 and soon 2,000 became 1,200. Their numbers were falling with each gilded victory, but the Imperial Hounds pressed on, certain that their freinds within the Mechanicus were on the verge of a breakthrough in the Chapters unusually tempramental Gene-Seed. How wrong they were... The Korek Caliamity ''"The events of Korek remain a stain on our honor that no amount of victory will ever mask, on that day we failed... We failed our brothers in the Mechanicus, we failed the people of the Imperium... We failed Him and all his glory was wrought from us in a storm of bolter fire." - ''Unknown Imperial Hounds Marine on the Korek Caliamity The Imperial Hounds came to the aid of the Forge World of Korek in the early years of the 40th Millienium. The planet was in danger of being totally annihilated by the Scales of Malice warband. The whole of the Chapter decended upon the world in all haste, as their Mechanicus allies had no hope of holding the Scales relentless assault for long. No sooner had the Hounds arrived in the system they were under attack by a pirate fleet bearing the symbol of the Maelstorm Dogs. The Chapter fought back with their trademark tenacity but they were wholly outnumbered and it was a soild month of bloody ship to ship fighting before their attackers pulled back enough for the Hounds to land upon the belagured world. On the ground at least, they had the advantage in numbers and they tore their way through the tratiors lines, slaughtering both cultists and mercenaries in hails of heavy weapons fire and ferocious charges. They had soon routed the traitors and the Sclaes of Malice were in full retreat...or so it seemed. The final battle would come at the Bastion Dictatus, the planets local Arbetires fortress and now the last stronghold for the Scales of Malice's Marines who had as of yet to show themselves in battle. The current Chapter Master, Kilano "Beast Blood" Taka ordered that the whole of the Chapters battle brothers assault the fortress in an all out charge. It was at dawn that the Imperial Hounds first marines left their Skitarii allies in the trenches and surged forth, all 1,200 battle brothers, clad in bronze and red, their banners depicting their symbol, a Cyber Mastif with the Aquilla on its collar, flowing proudly in the wind. In their path stood only a handfull of Mercenaries and Cultists, with no more than 30 Chaos Marines. Victory was at hand. It was then, with nearly the full chapter out in the open, that the first line was cut down in a single volly of bolter fire. Their Chapter Master was the first slain, a bolt having torn out his throat. Suddenly the chilling howl of mortars filled the sky and the rear of the Imperial Hounds charge was torn to peices, their surviving brothers now trapped in the open. The hail of bolts came from all sides, from the rooftops of the surrounding hab-blocks and every level of the Bastion Dictatus, the whole of the Scales of Malices marines stood, stalker bolters and Oblivion rifles in hand. Within minutes, 90% of the Chapters seinor officers were dead, within an hour, all the marines within the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd companies were long dead. The Chapters Old Ones were almost immideatly destoryed by the Scales of Malices Oblivion Rifles and only a scant 5 out of 30 would withstand the hail of death. Indeed the whole of the Imperial Hounds Chapter would have died that very day, had it not been for the actions of one Marine who had just recently earned the right to bear the Tech-Marines shade of red, Rohan Kahmer. The 10th Scout Company and much of the newest Tatical Marines were still in the trenches, deemed too inexpericened for glorious frontline combat. As Rohan watched his brothers die by the hundreds, he led his fellow Scouts to flank the Scales of Malice's various positions. The Scout marines managed to force the Scales of Malices snipers to fall back to the Bastion and their actions as counter snipers forced the Scales of Malice marines to abandon their positons on the gantries and rooftop of the Bastion. The following day the Skitarii forces breached the Bastion to find that the Scales of Malice had snuck away in the confusion following the massacer, and had left their tratiorus symbol carved into the walls of the Bastion as a final insult to the Imperial forces. The Imperial Hounds were totally demoralized, their leaders dead, their Chapter in tatters, but one voice kept their spirits up. Rohan Kahmer became the Chapters unoffical and later, offical leader and called for his brothers not to lose hope that their Chapter would rise again, he set in motion various reforms and established the Chapters Fortress-Monestary over the Knight World of Dongar. Current Status Though few in number, these Marines are often found alongside other Imperial forces in a support role, their greivous losses in they have suffered have taught them humility and though they still border on near recklessness when left to their own devices on the feild of battle they are a vicous and organized force when given a guiding hand and will complete any objective they are given to the letter. The position of their home system means that they can reach almost any place within the Galatic East in a reasonable amount of time. As such they have participated in many major battles and an even large number of minor conflicts. They will come to the defence of worlds in the name of defending the innocent but the needs of the Mechanicus take precendence over all other calls for aid. Though most Chapters of the 21st founding are looked upon with little favor in the Imperium the Imperial Hounds considerable battle honors and deeds in the name of the Omnimessiah have seen them greatly rewarded by the Mechanicus in terms of weapons and poweful gear. These gifts, along with the Imperial Hounds experemental Gene-Seed, still cannot make up for their numbers however, and thus they can rarely participate in large conflicts in any other role other than as support. Weapons/Tatics The Imperial Hounds focus heavliy on two distinct types of warfare, deadly hand to hand combat, and the use of heavy weapons and vehicles. Though these two dissimmilar tatics seem oddly placed, the Hounds believe that piloting a Tank is no different from striding forth into battle, Master Crafted Power Sword in hand. This is due to their deep faith in the Cult of the Machine, and thus they see constructs such as Dreadnaughts and Titans as holy beyond all things save for the Emperor himself. Their 1st Company are the most elite warriors of the Imperial Hounds and are led by the Chapter Master himself in the heat of battle. They consist of the Chapters Dreadnaughts known as the "Iron Hounds", Robot Cohorts, and the elite "Knights of Dongar" who are a select group of Marines who are decended of Noble Dongarian blood. Thus the Knights of Dongar are trained in the art of piloting Kinght combat walkers (of the Dongarian "Oni" Model) and are by far some of the deadlist fighters in the Chapter, they often serve as the Chapter Masters Honor Gaurd. Thus this Chapter speicalizes in hammering the foe with powerful heavy weapons and then closing in for the kill in hand to hand combat. They are famed as unstoppable swordsmen and can best any foe with blades. They are relentless in battle and will not ceace battle until they or the foe is completly and totally destroyed. The Imperial Hounds posess various plasma and master crafted weapons, and a few uniqe weapons made by the forge world their star fortress orbits: '''Tatical Heavy Bolter- '''The Tatical Heavy Bolter or Larea-Pattern Bolt Rifle, this Bolter is much more powerful than the standard Godwyn-Pattern Bolt Rifle. However, it is much heavyer and has only 20 rounds per clip, it is also very difficult to maintain and it takes nearly a full day of litanies to matinance and to appease the Machine Spirit within. In spite of this weapons drawbacks it is a Chapter favorite and is seen in the hands of almost every Imperial Hounds Tatical Marine. This weapon is often outfitted with Kraken bolts and thus can bring down even the most powerful fow with ease, tales of Hounds armed with Larea-Pattern Bolters bringing down Squiggoths and Daemon Engines are far from false. '''Dongar-Pattern Power Blade- '''These distinct Power Swords are some of the finest weapons ever weilded by a Space Marine, each one is a masterpeice of steel and disrupter feild technology. Based off the anceint blades used by the elite warriors of the various fudal warlords of Dongar, these blades feature a distinct curve and a paper thin profile. Each Space Marine of the Imperial Hounds recives one of these after completing his Warriors Rite and carries the blade until his dying breath. These weapons are considered holy by the Chapter, as each one was made for the surviving Marines of the Chapter as a gift from the Tech-Preists of Larea when they set up their Fortress-Monestary in an anceint relic of a starfort. The Fabracator-General himself was said to have designed these blades. Thus the Imperial Hounds rarely use these blades unless honor demands it, such as personal combat with a worthy opponent or in a gallant charge. These blades are capable of slashing through Terminator Armor with ease and in the hands of Imperial Hounds can kill a group of enemies in one stroke. The Imperial Hounds spend most if not all of their time off the feild of battle training with these blades, and this has led to their famous reputation as unmatched swordsmen. Vehicles This Chapter speicalizes in the use of armored warfare, and are each expert tank piolts. They also make heavy use of assault bikes. The Chapter also shows a near childlike admaration for any and all forms of humaniod machine. As such Titans, Dreadnaughts, Combat Robots, and Knights are veiwed as holy above all other constructs, thus the Chapter maitains unqiely cared for war machines: '''Oni-Pattern Knights- '''These Knights are uniqe to the Chapters Knights of Dongar and are by far some of the most powerful combat walkers of such size ever constructed. Though simmilar in design to the average Paladin Knight Models, the Oni-Pattern is armed with a large Combi-Weapon, ususally an Assault Cannon and Battle Cannon, and a large Power Sword the likes of which can rip through tank armor. These Knights are also well armored but their real advantage is speed, Oni pattern Knights can move with speed and grace that allows them to match even Eldar Wraith Lords in speed and agility. However, these Knights posess a rather stubborn Machine Spirit and only the most willfull Space Marine can wrestle it into submission long enough for prolonged combat. The sheer will it takes would drive a normal man insaine, thus only the most iron willed Space Marines can pilot these machines. The Oni pattern, once tamed, becomes unfailingly loyal to its pilot and tales of the machines acting of their own will to defend their master are not unheard of. (not to mention its sheer reliabilty) Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters